


An Angel's Questions [Fan Comic]

by YamiSnuffles



Series: Too Much of a Good Thing [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Both Angels, Alternate Universe - Crowley Didn't Fall (Good Omens), Comic, Crowley Was Not Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Angst, Scene: Rome 41 AD (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSnuffles/pseuds/YamiSnuffles
Summary: The angel who would become Crowley has always had questions. It takes 4000 years before he finds a single answer that truly satisfies him.-Part of my Too Much of a Good Thing AU.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Too Much of a Good Thing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527806
Comments: 43
Kudos: 180





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may still write stories to fill in the gaps, but I decided a comic would be a good way for me to bridge the time between the last story in this series and where I would like to be.

Page 1

-

You can also find it (and me!) on Tumblr [here](https://yamisnuffles.tumblr.com/post/190150725226/an-angels-questions-firstnext-a-comic-for-my)


	2. Page 2

Page 2

-

You can also find it (and me!) on Tumblr [here](https://yamisnuffles.tumblr.com/post/190150725226/an-angels-questions-firstnext-a-comic-for-my).


	3. Page 3

Page 3

-

You can also find it (and me!) on Tumblr [here](https://yamisnuffles.tumblr.com/post/190150725226/an-angels-questions-firstnext-a-comic-for-my).


	4. Page 4

Page 4

-


	5. Page 5

Page 5

-

You can also find it (and me!) on Tumblr [here](https://yamisnuffles.tumblr.com/post/190150725226/an-angels-questions-firstnext-a-comic-for-my).


	6. Page 6

Page 6

-

You can also find it (and me!) on Tumblr [here](https://yamisnuffles.tumblr.com/post/190150725226/an-angels-questions-firstnext-a-comic-for-my).


	7. Page 7

Page 7

-

You can also find it (and me!) on Tumblr [here](https://yamisnuffles.tumblr.com/post/190150725226/an-angels-questions-firstnext-a-comic-for-my).


	8. Page 8

Page 8

-

You can also find it (and me!) on Tumblr [here](https://yamisnuffles.tumblr.com/post/190150725226/an-angels-questions-firstnext-a-comic-for-my).


	9. Page 9

Page 9

-

You can also find it (and me!) on Tumblr [here](https://yamisnuffles.tumblr.com/post/190150725226/an-angels-questions-firstnext-a-comic-for-my).


	10. Page 10

Page 10

-

And that's the whole thing! You can also find it (and me!) on Tumblr [here](https://yamisnuffles.tumblr.com/post/190150725226/an-angels-questions-firstnext-a-comic-for-my).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the comic. I'll be back to posting fic now that this is done.


End file.
